Roses Are Forever
by rwbybomb21
Summary: I suck bad at summaries, so here goes... Ruby has a past that changed the world forever... six hundred years ago. what happens when she is found out for who she really is and thrown into the world of teaching? Request from Drednaught.
1. A Past In The Present

**Firstly, this is a request, but I got the idea for Summer all by my self. It wouldn't have made sense if Summer was Ruby's mother in this, so enjoy.**

**The request came from Drednaught.**

**Italics are flashbacks**

**(^^^^^^)**

As dark as it was yesterday, and the day before, the sun always rose from the shadows to claim the day from the moon. So why, after countless days and nights of repeat did it not rise today? Well it did, but she couldn't tell for in her area of slumber, the daylight couldn't penetrate the sealed wood to reach her pale skin.

Yang was the first to make a comment on the girl's habits and sleeping arrangements, but it was Weiss Schnee- Ruby's partner in the platonic sense- to be the first to discover the reasoning behind it; she was allergic to sunlight, and that was the reasoning behind her late night studying and insomnia to sleep at night.

This wasn't to say she didn't try to sleep at night- because she did; she tried to a lot- but it was just in her nature to be nocturnal. A routine was what she had to prevent the others from finding out and it seemed to work rather well, though it wasn't her to follow it, but the rest of team RWBY to do so. For her, routine had prevented those seeking to harm those closest to her from doing just that. Though none knew of her or her true age- as she passed as an average teen- she is older than she looks like. It is a truth to say that she is much, much older than she appears to be, but in saying this it would also become a lie; lying because she used to be a teen, but due to fate and her own birth she became frozen in time, in her age, forever.

Married was what she used to be; with two adopted children no less. One called Winter, the other Scarlet. No one had known of what she was except her; she, who was the only one she couldn't ever let go; she, the only one she would ever love; she, her wife. It was not strange for those of her age at the time to marry, but to another woman was almost taboo.

She was also a hero, etched in the stone of time for future warriors, hunters and huntresses to remember. Every year, the city of Vale would hold a festival in her name; the Vytal memorial festival. It was every year to these days- that she single handedly decimated every last Grimm in Vale. Vytal its self contained barely any left after 'The great Dust War'. Every time she heard that being said she wanted to expose what she was and who she truly was. It would be better for every one to find out sooner or later...

...so why not sooner?

(^^^^^^)

A plan was formulated the night before the annual festival; the event at which documents her saving the world six hundred years ago. It was still remembered and she was still revered after all this time, it seems.

What she would tell everyone would either make or break her relationship with the world, let alone her teammates. Six hundred years she had been alive and five hundred and fifty years ago was when her wife died. She still mourns her of course, just not the way you would expect.

'Summer Rose; Thus Kindly I Scatter'. Her analytic and cryptic words hailed true as Summer barely suffered when she died. If anyone suffered more it was her, not Summer. Sure, the Vytal festival is one day of celebration for the population... but not her. indeed, she did sae the world, but at a great cost...

...The Grimm had taken Summer and her children from her, and now she was left with nothing but a painful reminder. As she contemplated this thought in her head over and over again, the one thought she had of earlier, as a way of exposing who and what she was, was about to happen tomorrow, and she had the perfect plan; it was to...

"Umm Ruby...? are you okay?"Yang snapped her out of her planning before she could remind herself of the plot to show the world the huntress who had saved the world and founded Beacon academy was not dead, and she was her.

To reply, one would have to open their mouths and let the words spill out, but Ruby couldn't. She was frozen to her place; right in front of her brow-raising team, all staring at her; well, with the exception of Blake who was reading a book.

"It's nearly day time... I am going to sleep" was all she managed to choke out before dashing in an array of rose petals and arriving at her 'bed', but I use the term loosely.

Her memory flashed back to when her and Summer would spend their last night together.

(^^^^^^)

"Come on Summer! They aren't even awake yet!"

"Fine; Let's go out back. I am waiting on baited breath to see what your surprise is."

Summer and Ruby bounded out of the house, Summer clutching Ruby's soft yet cold hands while Ruby just marched forward, leaving their two children to sleep inside. Ruby had married Summer ten years ago to this day, and five years ago they adopted two children barely old enough to walk. They named them Winter and Scarlet; Winter being of Summer's choice and Scarlet being of Ruby's.

"Okay, now. You know what I am, and I never age, correct?"

Summer just nodded.

"Well, you also know what tonight is, right?" Ruby stared at her with silver orbs, as Summer stared at her thoughtful, trying to think of what today was, until the look of horror came upon her face as she remembered.

"Oh my God Ruby I am so sorry. I completely forgot and-" her blabbering was cut short by a small peck on the lips by Ruby, silencing her until Ruby broke it.

"It doesn't matter. All you need to remember is that I love you no matter what."

"Thank you." Summer said meekly.

"Why are you thanking me? The surprise hasn't even begun yet!" Ruby started to giggle, as did Summer. Summer was thirty six in human years and if Ruby could age, she would be about forty.

Ruby led her to a small hill right outside her home, not fat from it. She came to the top and sat down at a chair which had been placed there for her and Summer by a friend of theirs.

"Wow" was all that Summer could say as she sat down at the candle lit table and looked up at the full moon and stars dotting the sky.

"It's perfect" was the next thing she could say.

"Only the finest for my perfect wife." Ruby ad Summer held a small giggle between them. Ruby became serious again, grasping Summer's hand and staring into her orange- yellow orbs of Summer's only to have her stare back into Ruby's silver eyes.

"You flatter me too much."

"Summer; I barely say this, so here it goes..." Ruby leant in to whisper in Summer's ear, Summer leaning in as well to let her. "... I love you Summer."

"I love you too..."

They both stared at each other awkwardly before Ruby and her locked lips, parting as Ruby darted away and sniffed the air; the smell of carbon dioxide and sulphur filled her nostrils. Then, the sounds of screaming filled her ears. Though the screams were too far away to be heard by any normal person, Ruby's senses could pick them up just fine. Summer had grown used to this, but when she saw the look of horror on Ruby's face, she knew it was bad.

"Ruby, what's-" before she could say anything, Ruby cut her off by darting form her seat.

"NO! Please God NO!" Ruby shouted from the top of her lungs, running back to where their shared home was, in the middle of The Snowy forest.

When she reached the home, her sight hazed and her vision soon after. There was smoke and fire everywhere...

... and all she could hear were the screams of her children...

(^^^^^^)

Ruby shot up from her bed screaming. She had this nightmare a dozen times, so why did she wake screaming? Well, it was for the simple reason that none of her nightmares took her back that far, they only took her back to at least two hundred years ago. Never any further.

"Ruby!? What's wrong, what happened?" It was Yang's voice, her voice that called her attention to the three shadows standing over me.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked, not understanding why she was in her dorm fitted bed instead of her other one... the one she always slept in; much to Yang's displeasure.

"Your own bed" Blake replied calmly before continuing. "You were muttering some woman's name while you were in the other thing you sleep in, so we moved you to your bed to find out who it was..." she looked at Ruby's displeased and then scared look before calming her down, fully understanding why she was scared. "Don't worry; we covered the windows to stop the sunlight coming in." Blake heard the small sigh of relief come form her and smiled.

"So, to put basically; you guys were trying to find out who I was talking about and moved me for my safe haven to this thing?"

"Of course. we were curious and even..." Weiss looked down in shame as she spoke the rest. "... made a bet."

"OH? Do tell." Ruby was noticeably angered; something which Yang wished she would never see again.

"Yang bet us that you were talking about someone from your past or something, as she doesn't know a lot about you, considering you are her sister..." Weiss saw the look on Ruby's face before continuing with her answer. "...Aren't you?"

"Half sisters actually..." Yang rubbed the back of her neck, waiting for the berating to come for the younger- seemingly, anyway- of the four.

"Well, now that is over with; why were you saying something that sounded like Summer and then shouting 'No' in your sleep?" Weiss obviously wanted to know why she didn't tell her who this person was and Blake nodded in agreement to her question; showing she was curious as well.

"I'll tell the entire school tomorrow at the Vytal festival. You... might not like the idea, like when you found out Blake was a Faunus. try to be open- minded." Ruby sighed and then yawned, falling backwards into her bed and muttering 'good day' before falling asleep.

Blake was the most thoughtful on what her young leader could be talking about when she asked them to be open- minded. Surely it couldn't be that bad or damaging...

...Right?

(^^^^^^)

**So, there is the rather short chapter for this request. Drednaught requested it, so talk to him. There will be at least fifteen to twenty chapters in total, but this story will be updated at least once a week as I need to focus on my other stories a bit more.**

**Next chapter will contain at least three thousand words or so, so wait for it.**

**Any questions, remarks, comments and etcetera are to be left in reviews.**

**Flames aloud. Not too harsh though, as this is my first official request.**


	2. Getting Curious

It was clear to her that this was a memory, and even as professor Oobeleck was droning on more about the Grimm war while handing out papers, she didn't want to leave it.

"_Hey, Ruby; why don't we go and see the new carnival they're opening up? It'll be fun..." Summer was the most childish of the couple, considering she was twenty six. Ruby just rolled her eyes from under her cloak and tried to avoid all of the stares she was receiving from the passers by. She had saved the world from Grimm, and because she was a hero, she got a lot of attention from many people; most suitors. Even as she looked fifteen, she got eighteen and nineteen year olds trying to court the great hero of Remnant, but to no avail. She was too polite to ignore them, but she wouldn't go on any dates because she was already taken by Summer._

_They arrived at a small Ferris wheel the locals had set up after the hero of Remnant defeated the Grimm. Everywhere she went she got given special privileges, and so had not had to pay for barely anything. She got onto the wheel with Summer in hand, and they both sat side by side, as the wheel raised them up a bit higher. Summer was scared of heights, and because of this, Ruby found her adorable as she clung on to Ruby's black and red shirt as if her life depended on it. As they got higher, Summer found a different way to alleviate the fear of heights by nuzzling her face into Ruby neck, while the red clad girl stroked her hair soothingly._

"_Ruby, why did you bring me up here? You know I'm terrified of heights!" Summer shouted as Ruby pulled her closer to further sooth her._

"_Calm down. Why don't you just focus on something else, and not the floor; okay?" _

"_Okay..." Summer said as she looked around before finding the most spectacular sight she had ever seen, and let out an amazed gasp at its raw beauty._

"_What is...wow" Ruby followed her gaze and her jaw dropped. No wonder this place was the most romantic spot in all of Vale; the view was incredible, and now she thought she would take a massive advantage over the scenery and the romantic situation they were in._

_She leaned in, ever so slowly, and wrapped Summer in her arms, bringing her closely and nuzzling her neck with her nose, making Summer's breath hitch._

"_Not as beautiful as you, Summer." She planted a warm and tender kiss on her neck, and pulled her closer to wrap her in a cuddle._

"_Flatterer" Summer whispered back, leaning into the hug, their forms becoming one._

"_Summer, why are you so warm?"_

"Ruby..."

"_Summer you're burning up..."_

"...Ruby!"

"_Oh dear god you're on fire!" this was not how the memory happened. Summer's death was at least five years after this... being gifted with a never forgetting memory was terrible, but when it mixed up memory with fiction, she could hardly tell until it was too late._

"RUBY!"

This shouting woke her from her dream, to find she was handed the paper half an hour ago and hadn't even started yet. She looked to her left to see Yang with a concerned face, and as she turned to her right she could see a scowling Weiss, for4cing her hand to sprint across the paper forcing it to create a marionette of words.

There were only seven questions, and these were the questions she had made when she founded the academy to ensure both knowledge and academia.

She also knew them all of by heart.

_Question 1: who destroyed the last Grimm in Vale, causing there to be an ending to the war?_

_A: Wilting Rose_

_B: a combined force of Vale's hunters and huntresses_

_C: a Grimm_

_D: None of the above_

She ticked off A, because she was there and therefore she had saved the world by killing the very last Grimm in a public execution, so she would be surprised if no one knew the answer.

The second question was relatively easy, with the answer again being her, and so was the third, fourth and fifth. The sixth question was so easy, the answer being none of the above, but the seventh one was what made her worry: this was a new question; she didn't make this one. She had only made six, so this was made by someone else, but she could still answer the question to the best of her ability.

_Question 7: how did Wilting Rose die?_

_A: killed by Grimm_

_B: old age_

_C: this is a trick question; she didn't exist_

_D: none of the above (please specify)_

_Answer: I did exist, and I did live, and I did not die. Whoever wrote this question is an idiot, because I certainly didn't._

She stood up rather angrily and darted down to the desk of professor Oobeleck, who was confused as to why she was there.

"I'm finished." And after she placed it down and left the room, everyone present couldn't believe it.

(^^^^^^)

He walked at his usual fast pace to professor Ozpin's desk, disrupting the meeting he was having with professor Port and Glynda, who was furious.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't barge in here and-" she was cut short from her rant as Ozpin raised his hand silencing her.

"Now Glynda, don't you think Oobeleck would have a good reason for coming in here? What is it, friend?"

"Someone scored six out of seven, but this is not the worrying part; the thing is the last question."

"Let me see..." Oobeleck handed him the paper and stood back, watching his face change from that of stoicism and blankness to surprise and finally worry after seeing the name of the student who answered it.

He slammed the paper down on the desk- rather abruptly, shocking everyone present- and dismissed everyone apart from Glynda, and waved her over.

"Bring me Miss Rose now."

After a few moments of waiting, Ozpin saw the girl enter with Goodwitch following. '_why did she write that as an answer? Who is this girl really? I must find out_.'

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Sit, Miss Rose. We have something to discuss..."without a further word she sat down on the onyx black leather chair, possibly that of a highland cow or some form of Grimm.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Ruby asked with a seemingly realistic look of innocence, and Glynda bought the facade she was selling; Ozpin, however, didn't.

"Miss Rose; do you remember the test we gave you?"

"Umm...yes?" Ruby was unsure of what to say. She had no idea of what was going on, and so made her facade even more realistic by tilting her head, and now Ozpin was buying it.

"Well, we would like to ask you about the last question." Ozpin said it after a small sip of his coffee. How it didn't run out she would never know. Not even Glynda knew where he got his coffee.

"Ah, it's about the first person thingy, isn't it?" Ruby said it with as much curiosity as she could muster, all the while trying to throw him off from asking any questions ahead of time.

"Yes...why did you write as if you were her? Wilting Rose was, indeed, a strong woman, but she would be dead by now. So, I ask you why you did that." his calm demeanour and relative monotone in his voice threw all but Ruby off, as she had spent a lot of time around these types of people.

"Isn't it obvious sir?" after a moment of silence and a "Please continue" from Ozpin, she carried on, but the sentence was almost poetic. "A Rose was born, and wilting it was called. She found her strength at fifteen years old. Grimm she killed, the world she saved, but can she be saved, from the demon within?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Miss...Rose..." Ozpin got it, but wouldn't let her know that he knew. She already knew that he knew though, and kept quiet about it to keep up the appearance of a socially awkward, scythe toting fifteen year old.

A ping interrupted the silence, and it was sent by one of Ruby's teammates.

-_Someone's here, said they knew you or something._

_Try not to die on the way to the dorm, sis?_

_-Yang-_

Of course it would be sent from Yang, and in a flurry of apologies and excuses, not to mention rose petals, she disappeared.

Ozpin looked over to a shocked Glynda, apparently whom of which had gotten the riddle.

"It's her, Glynda. It's Wilting Rose." Ozpin said in a rather calm attitude as he sipped more coffee.

"We have a world renowned huntress, the saviour of the world, in our school, and we failed to see it."

Ozpin nodded as he tested more coffee. "The real question is Glynda; how is she still alive?" he brought out his scroll and brought up a rather familiar contact. Whenever a student had a secret, he would send him to find it out.

Glynda noticed the familiar image on her scroll as well, and after staring at it with curiosity, she questioned Ozpin. "We're sending him in? If she doesn't cooperate, he will kill her, you know?"

All Ozpin did was give a hum of acknowledgement as he sent the invitation of a potential job to the person in question.

Glynda now felt uneasy. If he kills another student because they had withheld information, Ozpin would be angry.

If he died, he would be even angrier.


	3. The Tournament

**Inspiration for this chapter: RWBY- Adam's trench coat- I do not own RWBY. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be going to a school? Nope, I'd be living in a massive red, black, white and yellow mansion with monkey butlers, a milk filled swimming pool, cookie beds and an arcade in my living room...**

**...One can dream... **

**(^^^^^^)**

Yang was obviously lying when she said someone knew Ruby. Ruby had barely spoken to anyone since Summer and her kids passed away. Yang very cleverly tricked Ruby into signing up for the tournament and fighting other students form all around the world. The tournament was in two hours now, and all people from far and wide already booked their seats. Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss, along with the other teams of JNPR and CRDL were stood outside the room in which people sign up to compete in the tournament.

"Ruby, you do know this is a singles tournament, right?" Ruby stared blankly at the door in front of her, waiting with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Yang, Weiss and Blake were all worrying for Ruby. since the announcement for all students who wish to participate to go and sign up, she had been strangely quiet. This quietness was a massive contrast for Ruby; her usual happiness and otherwise overly joyous attitude made everyone around her smile, but now she was quiet, people were beginning to doubt their chances. It was a rare thing for Ruby to be quiet, and if she was it could mean one of two things; she was either sad, or was planning. As they saw no tears staining her face, they all assumed the worse and so kept their conversations of battle strategies and other tournament related things to themselves when she entered a room.

"Of course..." Ruby finally spoke for the entire day of silence she had been in, much to the relief to her partners. What she said next, would be a more distressing thing for them, however, and make a certain white haired heiress frown in either annoyance or the fact that Ruby had better ideas than she did. "...This means that I have spent the entire day planning and strategizing on how to defeat any of you if the need should arise." Ruby said it with such fluentness, such calculating eyes and cold words that all present stopped their talking and stared at the red clad girl in horror, fear or excitement; of course, the only one to feel excitement was Nora, everyone else was either too busy processing what she had said, or already backing down from the tournament.

Blake couldn't help but feel impressed with the red girl in front of her; only because she had been doing the same thing. She had figured out a way to defeat Yang, Weiss, everyone on team JNPR, all of CRDL, but couldn't even begin to start on a strategy for defeating Ruby. she had never seen her practise, never seen her fight a human opponent, never even seen her fight anything that wasn't Grimm.

Before she could voice her concerns for this to Yang, a rather tired female voice called Ruby in.

(^^^^^^)

As Ruby entered, she was greeted with the frowning face of none other than Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda was obviously tired of all these students and their incessant babbling. Already five had talked of their life experiences with tournaments, and another five had already begun to bore her with questions.

Her face lit up at seeing who she needed to write up the application for next. It was as if her favourite person in the world entered the room.

"Ah, miss Rose. Take a seat." Glynda motioned for one of the black, leather made chairs to be sat in by Ruby, which she did almost instantly. "Right to it then...? As you wish..." Glynda brought out her clipboard with the application form on it and readied a pen.

"Glynda, you already know who I am...just fill in the blanks with what you know and leave me to plan something..." before she could finish, which she couldn't anyway, she felt herself staring right into Glynda's eyes. Glynda seemed to be doing the same, only with a small tint of red on her cheeks. Time seemed to slow down for them, and they just stared for what felt like minutes when it had only been seconds.

Thankfully for Glynda, Ruby broke the awkwardness of their situation by standing up and turning to leave, leaving Glynda confused for a second before she remembered what Ruby had said to her. Ruby left the room rather quickly, but with no obvious signs of embarrassment or annoyance, and so Glynda released a breath she didn't know she was holding. What was going on with her? why was she staring into Ruby's silver eyes? Of course, there was something odd about having silver eyes, but that clearly wasn't it. Her cheeks burnt red, even as Ruby left and closed the door, but there was something about her that just...struck Glynda's heart. Her heartbeat was beating at about a million miles an hour, and therefore left her clearly confused.

Then, she remembered a quote; "The heart wants what it wants."

Of course, her heart was a mystery; she had never even seen Ruby as slightly attractive before now, but as she learnt of who she was, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, how much suffering she may have seen, the pain throughout the years she has been through, the countless times she must've felt like dying...it just sparked something within her. seeing it as a maternal feeling, having no children of her own, she shrugged it off and continued filling in Ruby's form, which interested her even more than the brief staring 'competition', as she labelled it, did.

Ruby felt an uneasiness staring at Glynda, and so left without another word, feeling that she looked too much like Summer did...

No, she needed to leave that thought behind. One would think that six hundred or so years of it happening and her being a hero that she needed to get over it, but as stated before, she couldn't. Her memory was a curse; she could never forget the screaming, the shouts of pain, and the smell of blood and fire... the sight of death.

She abandoned all thought except of that focusing on the tournament, only two hours away, which she would have to defeat all opponents to be given the way of communication with the world to show herself to them. She had plenty of inner debates of whether to even announce her return or not, but six hundred years was a long time to remain hidden.

She had everything planned out; but the one thing that eluded her was the sunlight. She needed a way to hide her face, as the combat gloves she would wear wouldn't be seen as conspicuous to anyone.

Then her memory remembered the gift that Summer gave her, the one thing that Wilting Rose- her former name- was recognized with. If she wore it she would surely be noticed, but that hardly mattered. She went to her dorm, and opened the one thing that others were not- under no obligation or need- allowed to see. She ran her hand along the red surface of the four foot long chest, and carefully placed a finger on the scanner that was a fingerprint scanner. Even for its primitive make, no one so far has been able to match her fingerprint, and so she felt its' contents were safe.

Of course, those contents consisted of three things; her old armour, which she had replaced with the modern combat skirt. Her gift from Summer and her old gun, which she usually strapped to her thigh at all times using the thigh holster that the old armour came with.

It resembled an M1911 Colt, very old and worthless. What set it apart though was the amount of upgrading Ruby had put it through; the gun had on it a laser sight, for easier targeting although she only kept it on for show, since she was a perfect shot by nature. Also on the gun was a red and black muzzle brake, which allowed for the bullet to be shot with a greater velocity than most other weapons around today, and since it was made with simple tungsten bullets to be used, instead of the now used Dust infused bullets, this made it ideal for her.

Then there were other things that set this weapon apart from even modern day military weapons; things like a gas regulator, to make sure the bullet shot out faster; a red and black polish to it, making it known as Wilting Rose's favoured weapon, one which scavengers over the course of years had searched for; a HD slide, making the recoil lessen considerably; a safety mode for when she needed to holster it without the gun firing on her; a red and black holster, which she fitted into the thigh holster and lastly, a red dot sight- which was, ironically, red. Of course, nobody used these things anymore, and so using this weapon as her primary weapon would set her apart from all others, and show the world without use of words who she was.

Of course, if this didn't work, there was a plan B; she would wear the armour as well, and her signature recognizer... her gift from Summer. Summer made it for her on her what would have been twenty eighth birthday, and as she brought it out of the chest slowly, she felt a pang of sadness.

She lay the red face scarf down on her bed and turned to the armour that was in her chest still. She raised the armour out of the box and slowly put it on, revelling in the feeling of the armour finally on her and if her plan went in accordance, she would never have to part with it again. The armour was a red and black trench coat, black combat gloves and red combat boots and dark red combat trousers, and wrapped around her thigh, opposite the thigh holster that now contained her gun, was a red scarf. She picked up the face scarf Summer had made her last, and ran a hand through the gentle fabric before wrapping it around her face, covering her nose and mouth and also the back of her head as well. Finally, she finished her historically known look by wearing her red cloak and hood, which completed her Wilting Rose look.

She glanced over to the clock that resided in her room, and saw that there was only thirty minutes until the tournament started. She had spent all that time lost in memory and putting on the old armour that she had forgotten about the tournament. She made sure her pistol was loaded before switching on the safety, placing it in her holster, and darting off lest she be late for the tournament.

(^^^^^^)

To say Ascension Arena was big would be putting it mildly; it was massive, almost as big as Beacon. Stone pillars erupted from the sides of the building to give it a more historical view, but Yang didn't care about that; she went and sat down on the fourth row form the bottom, quite close to the arena itself, but not too close. Sat next to her was her partner Blake and Weiss, her sister's partner.

Something didn't sit right with Yang though: where was Ruby?

She voiced this thought aloud to no on in particular. "Where's Ruby? she wouldn't miss this for the world." Yang had no idea of the order of battle in the tournament, only that there were fights and there would be a lot of them.

"Yang..." Weiss started, in a surprisingly calm and collective voice, considering her usual coldness; maybe Ruby had finally broken through to her after all. "Ruby's the first one to fight. And you will never guess who it's against."

"Sun Wukong; that monkey Faunus we met after the battle with Roman Torchwick."Blake finished, earning a gasp from the group. Sun was a brilliant fighter, excellent acrobat and overall what Yang would call "Badass to the max". She would even admit that Sun was probably too powerful for her to beat him, so how Ruby had a chance against him she had no idea.

Before she could even begin to ponder Ruby's success rate against Sun, she heard an ear blistering amount of applause from the crowd around her, and as she looked down to the arena, she saw what they were applauding.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annually held VYTAL TOURNAMENT!" this got him even more louder applause, and before it even got the ear blistering levels again, the man shushed them. "Okay, first up, we take a minute of silence for the hero who saved the world; Wilting Rose."

(^^^^^^)

Ruby just arrived to the sound of applause being died down by the announcer, and she carefully walked over to the entrance of the arena and waited for them to announce her to fight. She knew who she was fighting, but that hardly mattered; Sun was a good guy, and for this fight she would use only what she needed to.

"...We take a minute of silence for the hero that saved the world; Wilting Rose." Ruby heard this and started to clean the barrel of her gun. It had been out of action for nearly six hundred years or so, and so she needed to make sure it wouldn't jam on her. her scythe lay in its usual place in the small arch of her back and her trench coat and cloak were blowing in the non-existent wind.

"Okay folks; enough of that. Let's give a warm welcome to our hunters! On the right side we have...SUN WUKONG!" crowds erupted at that, and Ruby stopped her weapon maintenance and prepared for her name to be said.

"On the left, we have a huntress who has made a name for herself already..."_' you have no idea'_, Ruby thought. "...RUBY ROSE!" lights all shone on Ruby, and at an instant, the entire crowd stopped their cheering.

The announcer was sweating buckets when she walked out, her armour doing what her speech would have done earlier; they now had a rough idea of who she was, or who she was impersonating.

All Yang could think was "is that...?" of course, as was Yang's nature, she was thinking out loud, and so Blake gave a rather unwanted or unneeded answer to her astute question.

"It's...your sister's...that's impossible..." for once Blake was speechless, as was Weiss. All she could do was eye Ruby up and down, a shocked expression painted clear over her face as her eyes caught that of Ruby's face wrap.

'_It's really her...Wilting Rose...'_


	4. An Expected Reveal

**A/N: okay, the fight scene her is cut short for a reason. Trust me when I say there will be a crap ton of Ruby/ Wilting badass moments, but today just isn't it...**

**...it's filled with...do I really have to say it? Dialogue...*shudders***

(^^^^^^)

He arrived just in time to see the battle was already beginning, but neither party moving. If he was to do this, he would need the roaring of the crowds and the bustling and clapping from below him to mask the shot. He was known for two things; one shot, one kill; and never caught. Of course, he had never gone up against a fifteen year old before, and so his chances went from one hundred percent to one thousand of success.

He unsheathed the black and green sniper from his back, said a quick prayer, and aimed down the scope, head within his crosshairs...

...that was until she turned her head, and looked directly at his green eyes with her silver ones, her silver eyes narrowed and she did a quick nod before turning back to face her opponent. It was almost as if she knew he was going to do it. He spotted the mouth cover, and went white. He had never been seen before by anyone, especially through his own scope, or even by the heroin that saved the world...

...six hundred or something years ago...

Still, he had a mission to eliminate Ruby Rose. For the reasons as to why, well he never asked...but to kill the world's most famous person and hero, well, that was crazy. Everyone he killed was either suffering from a disease, or would never come back from said disease, or was even mob bosses or criminals; this girl was the healthiest he had ever seen. But he had a mission and so he was ready, fingering the trigger, just waiting for a chance...

(^^^^^^)

The crowd roared with anticipation of the fight; without the simple words from the announcer to begin, Sun suddenly brought out his staff and swung it expertly around, spinning as he did so before stopping in a fighting pose.

Ruby just smiled underneath her face wrap as she flicked her thigh holster open with her hand, fingers waiting to use the weapon again and the hand hovering just above it, as if she were in a standoff. Sun just smirked before spotting the gun, and instantly went white. He had never seen a gun like that, but its look said volumes. He had never heard of Wilting Rose, but had heard of her weapon; which looked exactly like that. How someone can hear of a hero's weapon but not her was beyond most people, but he had heard small fragments of all the battles she had been in, saving the world and such.

He scowled, charging at her and using his staff to elongate his stretch to her as he closed the gap. She just stood there, slowly raising the pistol out of the holster and pointing it right at him, arm outstretched as she did so, standing stock still.

He spun the staff as the crowd went ecstatic, standing up and roaring with words of encouragement.

Just as he hit where she was, she spun to the side and aimed the barrel of her gun at his chest, before pulling the trigger and sending him flying.

All present looked up at the aura gauges and couldn't believe what they were looking at; Sun's aura was obliterated within a single shot, and Ruby just holstered her gun, spun on her heel and walked off. The match wasn't even a minute long, and everyone just looked as if they were all told to hug an Ursa.

The sniper in the rafters above the arena couldn't believe what he was seeing, and instantly sent a message to his employers saying the deal was off and that he expected the agreed upon payment. He then got the hell out of dodge to escape to Atlas. Maybe there his targets wouldn't be super humans who could destroy auras with one shot.

(^^^^^^)

Ruby came back a minute later and smiled, seeing the crowd's shocked expressions and just walked over to where the announcer was, grabbing his microphone. She tapped it, gaining everyone's attention as the sounds reverberated off of the walls and solid steel pillars of the arena's outskirts.

For the first time since she donned her armour, she talked.

"Now, I assume you all know, or at least have some idea, as to who I am?" Weiss heard the words, and all she could think was _'this isn't Ruby...it's really her...'_ firstly, she knew this because Ruby was a person of overstretching things, and never once sounded serious, but this was different. Instead of the shy, socially awkward fifteen year old girl she met in the forest, she was staring at, and listening to, the most treasured and possibly greatest her of the world's history.

"If not, then allow me to introduce myself..." Ruby bowed, before looking up and staring at the gaping crowds again. "... My name is Wilting Rose, as you have taken to calling me. My real name was, and still is, Ruby Beacon Alexia Rose. None of you know me as more than a hero who save the world, do you?" of course, as expected, she had shocked them all into quietness, and she liked it. Having to play the socially awkward and loud fifteen year old girl she always preferred the quiet, which she had to say was a massive contrast from her disguise; which she no longer needed to keep up, after today.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself into society then, as your protector and saviour, as you have all called me. As you can see, I did not die, and no, I will not tell you how I'm still here."

"You're not her. She died!"

Of course, there was always a doubter or two, had she had prepared for this; a simple history lesson should shut them up. Or, she should say, the favour of a teacher who used to do history and is well versed in the myths and legends of Wilting Rose; none other than Professor Ozpin.

"I see, Ozpin, you may come and educate these...idiots while I go see my team." As she said this, Ozpin emerged from the shadows that the entrances to the arena made, and sipped his coffee while the crowd watched as Ruby walked over to her team's area, using her hands to will them to meet her outside.

She could still hear Ozpin talking five minutes later as she waited for her team to show. Finally, as she was about to go back in and drag them out here, Weiss and Blake showed up, with Yang being dragged by them both. That would explain their lateness.

"Sorry Ruby, Yang here wouldn't budge." Weiss explained as she stood under a shaded area, out of the sun and lowered her hood and face wrap.

"Not an issue. I needed to speak with you for obvious reasons. Yang, I'm guessing you didn't want to see me because you couldn't believe that we're not sisters?"

Yang just nodded and stopped struggling, looking down to the ground and rubbing her arm.

"You- I don't believe it. The great Yang Xiao Long is nervous of me? Oh, Weiss...take a picture; we need to see this over and over again. Perhaps send it to her friends..." Ruby continued on, noticing Yang raise her head.

Yang seemingly forgot her shyness and stomped her foot on the ground, flames licking her boots as she did so. "I am not nervous. I...just...you're a hero, and you still stayed with us. I suppose I just want to know why?"

"Ah, good as any question to begin with. I suppose I needed a bodacious blond, a Schnee heiress and a Faunus fugitive to fall in with." Ruby said in a rather sarcastic tone, one which annoyed Yang.

"Okay...seriously, though, why hide with us when there are much better people out there than us."

"Let me answer you with a riddle, and your answer will come from the riddle, if you figure it out. You guys ready?" all present nodded. "I saw three, the number that I had, I saw them all with, which I lost in fires. They remind me so, and so I forget them to stay with you, to stay with the memory of not forgetting." She finished, seeing the confused face on Yang, a flummoxed face on Weiss and a thoughtful face on Blake. "Your answer will come in time, so don't rush it. For now though, I suppose we should catch up...for no reason whatsoever. Meh, it makes no sense, but all the sense it the world. Forget it; let's go before the media finds us."

And at that, they all left for a small cafe that Ruby knew; she visited frequently, and if the owners were as stubborn as she knew they were, they only cared for money, and not who she was. She knew that they all would want answers, and she would provide them when she saw it necessary. For now, she was fighting the urge to take it all back and pass it off as a joke, but at the same time, she was elated that she could lift it off of her shoulders, that which is the secret that has plagued her for six hundred or so years.

(^^^^^^)

They arrived at the cafe with little to no media finding them, and sat in a booth near the back where no one else other than Ruby on her daily trips here would go. It was almost as if it was her sanctioned ground, and now that who she was is out in the open, she can expect to have the media pounding on Beacon's doorstep for her to have an interview and explain her reasons for hiding out.

As they took their seats around the small round table, they all stared at Ruby as she pulled a book from seemingly out of no where and read away as they all stared at her still, Weiss thinking of how to break the silence.

Yang did it before she could.

"So... how old are you again?" she asked. All she received were glares from Blake and Weiss and a chuckle from Ruby.

"Yang, it's rude to ask someone that." Weiss said as she scolded her.

"It's quite alright. To be honest Yang I really don't know. I'm somewhere between six hundred and seventy and seven hundred." Ruby said as she read her book, not taking her eyes from her book.

Blake had a hidden question that she wanted to ask, but before she could think of a way to ease it in to a question, she asked anyway, her mouth asking what was surely on everyone's mind.

"So...Ruby, have you ever been married?" Weiss gasped while Yang choked on air, pounding her chest as a waiter came and stared reverently at Ruby, who was still reading her book, not bothered by the question in the slightest.

"May I help you sir?" Ruby said to the waiter, still not looking up from her book as she continued to read. At this, the man snapped out of his daze and brought out a scroll.

"Yes, is there anything you would like to order?" he spoke in a rather nice voice, but she could see and hear the eagerness in his pose and voice respectively.

"Guys, anything?" they all ordered a coffee and the waiter left, no doubt happy that he was the first one to cater to Wilting Rose, a famous hero who would no doubt get many people vying for her affection or attention. He felt sorry for her at that, but nevertheless left her and her friends, returning later with four cups of coffee and saying it was on the house.

Ruby took a sip of her coffee before looking up from her book, finally. "Sorry, what did you ask, Blake?" Blake sipped her's, clearly not used to the taste of coffee, but would no doubt get used to it eventually.

"I asked if you've ever been married?" now was Weiss' time to choke on coffee this time, as Yang just spat it half way across the table. Again, Ruby seemed unaffected by the question, but her voice sounded saddened.

"I...was, yes. Everyday, I think of them."

"...Them?" Weiss recovered quickly from her slight choking and asked the question.

"Summer and my...kids." Ruby sounded sad, but Yang was curious as well.

"You...had kids? Summer must've been a great guy." Yang sipped on her coffee.

"It was a woman Yang. Summer was a woman." Ruby said, and for the second time today, Yang spat her coffee all over the desk, promptly cleaning the mess up afterwards.

"How did you have...Oh, adoption?" Blake answered her own question, and felt silly, but it seemed Ruby was rather impressed with her knowledge nonetheless.

"Well done Blake. Now, let's move on, this is a sore topic. Weiss, any questions?" Ruby put her book down and wrapped her gloved hands around the coffee, nursing it.

"Just one...have you met any of my ancestors? Any previous Schnees before me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I did! I was best friends with your great-great grandfather when he was your age. When he grew up I feared he would get suspicious, so I left him my company that I had renamed the Schnee Dust Company. It specialized in weapons back then, but if I'm not mistaken, he changed it to a Dust related company now." Weiss and co were all shocked. To think that she thought that the Schnee Dust Company was always made by a Schnee.

"What was it called before you renamed it?" Weiss tentatively questioned.

"Rose Weapons and Armaments. I had to say that we made quite a lot of Lien, and saved it all in a private safe that I believe your father and his father have all tried to get into. They need my fingerprint to do so, and I will only open it when I need it." Ruby sipped her coffee again before downing the steaming brown liquid. They all watched her do it and Yang asked.

"How can you do that? This would probably melt our throats if we did that!"

"And this, my girls, is called showboating. Take a lesson Yang, you might learn something." Ruby said it mockingly, listening to the others giggle.

Yang smirked, cocking her weapons and raising her hands. "Oh yeah? I'll show you a lesson in showboating; fighting in style!"

"Okay, who wants to see me beat Yang at her own game, but five thousand times more spectacular than her?" Blake and Weiss raised her hands, but before they could say anything, the door opened and Ozpin stepped through.

"Ah, Ruby, there you are. Yang, try not to die tomorrow when she nearly kills you; we need you to write a test for tomorrow. As for you Ruby, you can use the school's training grounds. Don't be surprised if the entire school shows up." At that, Ozpin left, leaving a smirking Yang, a baffled and excited Weiss and Blake, and a very stoic Ruby.

"Come, children, and watch me beat Yang Xiao Long before your very eyes tonight. You two, spread the word around Beacon. I want everyone to see that I haven't gone soft."

At that, Weiss and Blake downed their coffees and darted off to school, while Yang just followed Ruby out.

Tonight would be a fight for the ages of Beacon, and one to be put in the history books.

A Rose, versus Fire...

Ancient versus New...


	5. Ancient Magic In Saddened Use

One hour and Ruby wasn't even trying to fight Yang. She was pretty sure she could defeat Yang with her arms cut off in her sleep.

Ruby was too busy smashing her fists into her opponent with lightning speed to entertain the thought for any longer than a fraction of a second. Getting bored with this, she grabbed Yang and threw her in the air, before following and punching her straight in the gut, earning a moan of pain to come from Yang. Just as her and Yang landed, Yang began her assault, putting Ruby on the defensive for once.

Yang threw a punch at Ruby, and Ruby just dodged it before striking Yang in the chest three times with her fists before palming Yang's torso, sending her reeling in the air. Yang stopped herself in midair using her shotgun gauntlets and blasted the space at which Ruby was in, only hitting rose petals and the earth. Suddenly, she could feel a blast of pain hit her left ribs, and saw that Ruby was now in the air with her and punching Yang's ribs and chest with little difficulty.

Yang grabbed Ruby, ignoring the pain she was feeling and threw her down to the earth, Yang following with her fist outstretched and aiming for Ruby, who was just falling to the earth. Just as Ruby hit the earth, a blast of rose petals flew around and blinded all, including Yang, who was still rocketing to the earth. Realizing too late that Ruby was already standing away from the inevitable area of Yang's impact, Yang spun to her feet and landed on them, gritting her teeth as a shockwave of pain was sent through her body.

She ignored it and turned to Ruby, continuing the fight.

(^^^^^^)

The battle had dragged on for nearly three hours, and Yang was exhausted. She had thrown nearly everything she had at Ruby, and Ruby hadn't even dropped a sweat. Every time Yang would throw bone crushing punches, Ruby would dodge them and send Yang flying into trees or the resulting forest around said trees, only irking Yang's anger to rise up and decimate her.

"Oh, Yang~" Ruby sang, standing as the crowd around them both watched from the safety of thirty feet away.

"What now?" Yang was angry, but she was also exhausted. How Ruby could keep this going for three hours and not even pant is next to impossible, but as Yang thought on that, everything about Ruby was impossible. She lived for near seven hundred years, saved the world single handedly, and probably a bunch of other things that no one knew of. This girl- no, woman- in front of her was impossibility. Everything she did was impossible.

Yang being Yang wouldn't give up the fight until she won, or was too injured to stand. Of course, she had a way of winning; mental and psychological warfare. That's right; Yang was going to taunt Ruby.

"Hey Rubes; so, you're a les, huh, who you got the hots for?" Yang's grin stretched ear to ear, despite the pain she was feeling in her entire body. Every single hit Ruby landed- which was every single one she threw- hit and caused her to almost throw up her stomach contents from earlier food and breakfast. They were that powerful that every single hit she landed reminded her of just who she was dealing with.

Ruby didn't even falter. She had been subject to taunts before, and it didn't work then so it won't work now. But, it might if she uses that one taunt that Ruby would snap to. If Yang used it, Ruby was certain she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

Ozpin was overseeing the battle, with a very attentive Glynda at his side. For some reason she had been paying special attention to Ruby, but he pushed that aside as the roars, cheers and chants that came from the surrounding crowd drowned out any other thought than that of watching the fight.

"Yang, taunts don't work. Just like scissors don't work on that mess you call hair." Ruby started to giggle as she said this, but Yang's eyes went red, and just for a second, she lost all rational thought. She knew of a taunt that could either end this match with her being the winner as Ruby retreated or her being put in a body bag- which Ozpin was sure she would end up in.

"Hmm, Summer didn't say it was bad. Her exact words were "Oh my god Yang yes!" Yang laughed as she said this, and imagined Ruby was forfeiting the fight as she did so. Little Yang did know that she had just awoken the beast that lay dormant for the most part of Ruby infinite lifetime.

The crowds around them went silent, and Ozpin didn't even say anything. They were confused as to whom Summer was exactly, and why Ruby was shaking with rage. It seemed clear that she was barely holding it together as Yang ended her laughing by stifling giggles.

Yang looked up, and immediately stopped her giggling while shaking in fear; she had known it would affect Ruby somehow, but she never knew it would do this. Yang was scared now. Ruby was looking down, the sunset cascading over her ancient armour, and bangs of her red hair slipping free from the red hood that covered her and covered her eyes. She looked up slightly, and Yang could swear she saw red in those usually silver eyes.

"What did you just say?" every single word was venomous but quiet, almost as if she was barley holding it together. Yang, being the insensitive person she is, continued to taunt regardless. She had seen these situations before and still managed to break people.

"Ya know, Summer was just screaming my name in pleasure... nothing too bad." Yang had a ridiculously wide smile, and as confident as she was feeling now, she was soon to be scared.

Ruby looked up, a smile of pure evil etched upon her innocent face. Her eyes were coloured dark red, the same kind of red as her hair. Her teeth elongated somehow, and her canines were so sharp and long that she looked like a vampire of some sort. Her hands balled into fists, and her legs stiffened. Her thigh holster that held her gun was flipped open before Yang could even blink and the gun pointed directly at her face. Ruby didn't look angry anymore, she looked calm; and it scared all present. Ozpin was too busy fan-boying over her to notice that she was furious, and was hiding it lest she take Yang's head off. Glynda was just plain old confused while the crowd was scared for their fellow student's life.

"Yang, I forfeit. I can't hurt you or anyone here. But just know that as of right now, I hate you." Yang and everyone witnessing the event were shocked. The great Ruby Rose- or Wilting Rose- was backing down due to some hurtful words. Though none knew why those words hurt, they were intent on not angering her anymore.

"Weiss and Blake were shocked and scared for their leader. Ruby was clearly hurt by what that blond oath had said, and to be perfectly honest, Blake found it disgusting that she would stoop to such a level. Weiss was just shocked out of her mind. The only thing being on her thoughts were that of the red clad heroin walking away into the forest.

"We're fixing this, Weiss. Come on." Blake walked over into the now disappearing crowd and over to Yang, still stood in her position. Without a word, Yang was pulled by the collective strength of Weiss and Blake and effortlessly was pulled through the trees, tailing Ruby.

(^^^^^^)

**Whip out those tissues and snuggle with a loved one! Prepare for sadness... and magic...and stuff...yeah.**

She stopped in a very crowded area of trees and brought her fist in anger to the nearest one, putting a very big fist sized crater in the bark of said tree. She roared in anger before bringing out her scythe and slicing the tree in two, then four and finally eight. She then looked over to the other trees and sliced them as well.

Finally finished with her wooden enemies, she turned to the last one, only to find it a Weeping Willow tree. This was Summer's favourite tree, and every chance the Rose family got they would travel to a little hill they had claimed as their own, sit down underneath the shade of the Willow tree and have a picnic. Winter and Scarlet would always giggle and laugh while they chased each other, and all Ruby did was sit with Summer, head on her shoulder and eyes closed, taking in the scenery that her mind created, other than what she was actually in. Summer used to stroke her hair absentmindedly while Ruby was off in her own little paradise with everyone there; Summer, Scarlet, Winter and her. A big happy family...

Now it was all ruined. The Grimm had seen to that. Being mindless monsters, she could only blame herself. If she hadn't taken Summer and herself away from the home she would have been able to stop them. but no, she had to do it, and every waking moment of her impossibly long life she saw their faces of pure terror, of purer shock. It was an act of selfishness that had caused her entire family's death. The only things she valued in the world were taken from her, and all of this came back at once; the unneeded guilt, the needless casualties of the war she had seen, the lives resting on her shoulders and she led soldiers to battle, the sounds of cheering when she won, her wedding day, the day she adopted the children of her's and Summer's. The only thing that stood out was that day, the day they had to be taken from her.

She released all of her sorrow -with the help of some ancient magic- into one single tear, and as it dropped, red followed it. She could never cry normally, she only cried blood, but it never bothered her; it was just a part of her 'Gift'. If she could call it a gift, she would compare it to a gift you get when selling your soul to the devil.

The tear hit the ground and her memories erupted from it and surrounded her, then the memories formed themselves into one single form; Summer. A white cloak, a saddened expression, a flurry of white rose petals and two children at her side. Scarlet was looking past Summer's legs, whereas Winter was just looking at her in wonder.

"Summer..." Ruby said, looking at her with more red tears in her eyes. Just as Summer left her position to walk to Ruby, Scarlet disappeared, followed by Winter.

It was just white and red now.

Summer walked towards Ruby and Ruby towards her. Ruby knew it was just going to say the same thing it always did every time Ruby used her magic to bring her memories out, but that didn't matter. To her, Summer was at peace, for if she could see her now, she would never be able to hold herself back. more tears erupted from Ruby's cheeks, and as they made it to each other, Sumer ghosted her hand upwards to Ruby's cheeks, wiping them clean of the red tears that flowed down.

Ruby finally spoke. "Why did you leave me?" she knew the answer, but asked anyway.

Summer cupped Ruby's face, the wedding ring that she wore when she died still present, even on her ghostly form, and stared her right in the eyes. "I didn't leave you. I'm always here..." She pointed to Ruby's heart, her chest suddenly tightening with sadness. "...and here." She then pointed to Ruby's head.

Ruby leaned into the hand that was still on her cheek and sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh, but rather a reminiscent one. Being the only person to be able to bring ghosts back to talk to them had advantages, but also disadvantages.

Suddenly, Scarlet reappeared at her mother's side, looking up at Ruby with big, brown eyes full of wonder and life; the life she could have had.

Ruby leaned out of the hand and kneeled down on the floor. She took Scarlet's hand sin her own and smiled, though it was a short lived smile of such discomfort the ghost of Summer changed her expression. Ruby really did adore her kids, though it was only because of the family she would never get to have to stay with her. being what she is, she would watch her children grow old and die, then her children's children and so on. Ruby would rather that happen than her having to deal with this.

She adored her children and wife so much that she dedicated every single waking hour to them, mornings and daytimes to Winter and Scarlet, and afternoons and nights to Summer.

"When can we see you, mama?" Scarlet asked sweetly. She always was Ruby's little girl, and Winter was her little prince, though he hated it when she said that.

"Soon...I just need to...pass on. I'll join you up there as soon as that happens, okay? Trust me, my precious Scarlet, I'll see you soon, okay?" Ruby placed a hand on Scarlet's face and cupped it, brilliant silver looking into deep brown; eyes filled with longing and sadness stared at eyes filled with wonder and what-could-have-been-life.

Scarlet then disappeared with a smile, satisfied with her answer, she went back to her little kingdom above, past the grave and into the heavens. Ruby was about to get up but something tugged at her sleeve. She looked down to see Winter before her, blue eyes filled with worry.

She knelt back down and tried to smile, but couldn't. Even dead, Winter could see through any facade.

"Mama, didn't you say that last time you brought us here?" he still had that teddy he had when he died, and it caused Ruby's heart to swell. Of course, they died in what they wore, and if- and when- Ruby was to die, she would continue to wear her armour. Even if she wanted to get to Summer and her kids as fast as possible, she still wouldn't die without giving everything she had into the fight of which she would die.

"Yes, little prince, I did. This time I mean it. The last time I see you will be before I die, and then I'll see you all up there." Winter scowled at his nickname, but cheered up hearing Ruby's promise.

"Okay...see you there, mama." At that, Winter disappeared, leaving the two contrasting colours of red and white alone in the destroyed clearing next to a Willow tree.

Ruby stood back up, wiping the fresh tears that fell and stared at Summer. "I'll see you three soon, I promise."

Summer looked sad at her promise. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. The kids and I don't mind visiting you once in a while, but every time you do bring us here, you tear yourself apart." Summer stepped backwards, disintegrating from her feet in rose petals.

"Please promise you won't rush it. You were given the gift of ever lasting life for a reason, Ruby. don't waste it just to see us again."

And at that, only red was left. As it should be, as it always was. But something was amiss; the area was not alone. There, at her feet, was a small silver necklace of flawless quality a rose made of pure ruby in the middle; the rose was her symbol, and she immediately knew that Summer had brought it to her before she left.

She picked it up, fighting the tears that threatened to fall again and wrapped it around neck, tucking it under her trench coat and face scarf, before raising the face scarf to once again cover her face before leaving like nothing happened.

If one was to be perceptive enough to see past the hood and scarf, they would have seen tears fall from Ruby's silver eyes. Thankfully, there was no such person in the school, and so Ruby went straight to her dorm room, ignoring the curious and ecstatic eyes of her fellow- no, former- classmates.

Ruby was sure to take a position at teaching soon enough, but for now she just wanted to spend time with her team, her friends, and her future students.

(^^^^^^)

Blake, Yang and Weiss were lost.

After Ruby entered the forest, they could no longer track her. they all left with the hopes of Yang apologising to Ruby crushed. That is, until they left the forest to see Ruby walking to her dorm room. Blake was about to go and see her, but thought better of it and dragged Yang silently after her. After about five minutes of dragging Yang- with the collective help of Weiss- Blake followed Ruby to the dorm, waiting outside of it for a few minutes before entering.

As they entered, they saw Ruby sitting in her bed- her real one, since they all threw out her 'other' bed- and staring at them as they entered. When Yang came in, her gaze softened, and she leapt down, walking towards her with long strides.

"Ruby..." Before Yang could get any other words out, Ruby interrupted her.

"Yang, I am sorry for how I behaved. Not really the way for the esteemed Wilting Rose to behave, eh?" at this all present laughed heartily. "You don't have to apologise, Yang. I already know you're sorry. So, forget it ever happened?"

"Why, what happened? Did someone get hurt? Should I break Cardin's knees? OH, CAN I BREAK HIS LEGS!" Yang played stupid, seemingly forgetting the incident, though all present knew she was joking, and at that, they all sighed a collective sigh of relief that the dorm was back to normal. Well, however normal it had been and would continue to be with a hero and six hundred year old- or something along that length of time- girl as their leader, a Faunus fugitive, a Brawler with a penchant to perform terrible jokes and puns, and an heiress of the leader's old company.

That was, until RWBY received a knock on the door.


End file.
